1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for cleaning the interior of tubular members. In particular aspects, the invention relates to methods and devices for removing metallic debris from tubular members using magnets. In still other particular aspects, the invention relates to devices and methods for retaining a plurality of magnets within a fixed array or matrix within one or more housings that surround a mandrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metallic debris accumulates within wellbores and other tubular members during production of subterranean fluids, such as hydrocarbon fluids. This metallic debris typically includes tiny metal shavings and cuttings. These shavings and cuttings result from numerous frictional operations that might occur within the wellbore or tubular, including the cutting of sidetracking windows, milling, drilling through of stuck devices and objects, as well as general operations that cause metal-to-metal scraping to occur.
Devices used for the removal of metallic debris by magnets are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,299, U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,724 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,449.